dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
DINO ATTACK: Saga of a Conflict
DINO ATTACK: Saga of a Conflict is a graphic novel adaption of Dino Attack RPG by Crazyhouse Comics, as part of the Project U collaboration with Mustache Maniacs Film Company. Plot Summary DINO ATTACK: Saga of a Conflict acts as an introduction to Dino Attack RPG, and is planned to refer to the Downloadable Archives for the rest of the plot. As a framing device for the narrative, Saga of a Conflict is written as Dino Attack historical records compiled by Andrew. The record passed through the Rift and was discovered by scientists following a test at the Bradford Rant Institute of Cosmic Kinesis, where Professor Samantha Rhodes was assigned to investigate the record and take notes on its subject matter. Andrew drives through the ruined streets of LEGO City, reflecting upon the Dino Attack and his choice to join Dino Attack Team in the war against the Mutant Dinos. After driving over a minifigure skeleton, he confronts a Mutant T-Rex and two Mutant Lizards. Behind the Scenes DINO ATTACK: Saga of a Conflict was born out of talks between former RPG players and Behind The Camera concerning the creation of a Project U-Build Play Set Adventures series based upon Dino Attack RPG. Behind The Camera expressed interest in restarting Crazyhouse Comics after a one-year hiatus and thought that Dino Attack RPG would provide good source material for a new graphic novel series. Originally, Behind The Camera proposed that Frozeen would be the author of the historical records that passed through the Rift. PeabodySam suggested that Andrew would be more fitting for the role of a Dino Attack historian, and Andrewnuva199 approved this idea. The teaser, published February 27, 2015, predates this change and therefore still refers to Frozeen; the final version of Samantha Rhodes's letter, included as the first page of The Conflict Begins, was subsequently updated to reference Andrew instead. To commemorate the ten-year anniversary of Dino Attack RPG on July 1, 2015, Mustache Maniacs Film Co. released a work-in-progress version of the second page of The Conflict Begins. Saga of a Conflict primarily uses a color palette inspired by the images used for the video of "The End of All Things" from the Dino Attack: At War's End original soundtrack. While previous Crazyhouse Comics have largely used hand-drawn illustrations, Behind The Camera has recently been working on a method to expedite the development process by using Illustrate to clean up line-work and make it easier to fill in color. An in-depth look at the coloring process is shown on Page 71 of Mustache Maniacs Film Co.: The Visual Dictionary - 2nd Edition. Saga of a Conflict was originally expected to closely follow the original plot of Dino Attack RPG. Behind The Camera stated that minor alterations would be made to keep the story and universe more consistent with the canon of the Mustache Maniacs Film Co. cinematic universe, although these changes would not be considered canon to the RPG. Seven books were planned, with their titles listed below: *''Book 1: The Conflict Begins'' *''Book 2: The Madness of Dr. Rex'' *''Book 3: International Dilemma'' *''Book 4: Mission: Adventurers' Island'' *''Book 5: The Truth Exposed'' *''Book 6: At War's End'' *''Book 7: An Epilogue and Preface'' Unfortunately, significant time constraints led to major restructuring of Mustache Mainacs Film Co. in 2018, with non-essential projects being cancelled. Crazyhouse Comics and Project U-Build Play Set Adventures were both ended, including the Saga of a Conflict comics and play sets. Behind The Camera, wishing to give the comics proper closure, is now planning to wrap up Saga of a Conflict with a referral to the Downloadable Archive. Production Gallery SoaC TeaserPage.jpg|''Saga of a Conflict'' teaser image SoaC AnniversaryTeaser.jpg|10 year anniversary teaser SoaC PaletteSample13.jpg|Color palette test SoaC Page03LineArt.jpg|Page 03 line art SoaC ColoringTest.jpg|Page 03 coloring test clean-up SoaC ColorTestApplication.jpg|Page 03 coloring test application VisualDictionaryPage71.jpg|Page 03 in The Visual Dictionary File:Page 05 Line Art.jpg|Page 05 line art Project U-Build Play Set Adventures A Project U-Build Play Set Adventures line designed by Behind The Camera was launched to tie in with the release of the graphic novels. The first of these sets, Mustache Maniacs' fifth series of Collectible Minifigures, was released on June 1, 2016. Three more were released on July 1, 2016 alongside the first three pages of The Conflict Begins, with two more revealed for a later release. More sets were initially planned, but the discontinuation of Project U-Build in April 2018 meant that these additional sets were cancelled. The names and descriptions of released sets, as written on the Mustache Maniacs Film Co. website, are listed below: *'30044: Trouble's Revenge' - During the final battle for the fate of the world, Elite DINO ATTACK Agent Rex and his tamed mutant lizard Trouble have stumbled upon XERRD Scientist Michelle Glados, who has just destroyed Rex's Iron Predator! Launch Trouble from the hidden catapult and attack the XERRD Scientist while Rex takes cover behind his destroyed Iron Predator. If Michelle tries to teleport away, use the street sign to stop her for good! Includes 2 minifigures: Rex and Michelle Glados, as well as Trouble figure! Ages 6-14. Contains 72 pieces. *'30045: Kotua's Robo-Blade Rumble' - Red alert! Former Alpha Team agent Kotua has gone rogue and has captured DINO ATTACK agent Rex with his Robo-Blade and Guardian robot! Send agent Databoard on the DINO ATTACK Missile Glider to stop the rogue agent and save Rex! Free Rex from the prison pod by firing at the target and breaking the front open, but Kotua has another trick up his sleeve! Transform the Robo-Blade into a supersonic jet with spring-loaded shooters to take the battle into the sky! Will Databoard stop Kotua's rampage, or is the rogue agent too much to handle? Includes 3 minifigures: Rex, Kotua, and Databoard. Ages 7-14. Contains 436 pieces. *'30046: 1000 Raptor Escape' - The Brickster and General Evil are stranded in Castle Cove with only pirate Greybeard, Alpha Team agent Frozeen, and T-Rex Chompy as their companions. However, they need to get away from the mutant lizard and mutant pterosaur! Help the Brickster use his building skills to turn some castle buildings into an eclectic flying machine, the 1000 Raptor! Seat a character in the pilot's seat and adjust the wooden door wing flaps to take off, but if there isn't room for everyone, hop on a nearby dragon to make your getaway! Includes 4 minifigures: The Brickster, General Evil, Frozeen, and Greybeard, as well as Chompy, a dragon, a mutant lizard, and a mutant pterosaur. Ages 7-14. Contains 370 pieces. *'30047: Antarctica Infiltration' - Warning: cold weather-adapted mutant dinos are prowling DINO ATTACK Team's refugee base in Antarctica! Seal off the sliding door and take shelter inside the base, using the computer screen to keep an eye on the dinosaurs outside! Make plans to assault the dinosaurs outside with the hidden flick-fire missiles and briefing table, but don't let disagreements rip the team apart! If the alliance starts to fracture, have Greybeard step in to consolidate to matter and settle the differences. Includes 4 minifigures: Greybeard, Magma, Osprey, and Tail, as well as a mutant lizard and mutant raptor. Ages 6-14. Contains 214 pieces. *'30048: Ogel Drilling Vehicle' - DINO ATTACK Team has arrived on Ogel Island to harvest green goo to help turn the tide of the war, but they never thought that Cyber-Bully, robotic henchman to Dr. Inferno, would be there! Take command of the Ogel Drilling Vehicle with working suspension and spinning drills and destroy Cyber-Bully's base of operations! Rescue the old man Ben Gunn and bring him aboard the vehicle to escape! This detailed play set features a giant Ogel Drilling Vehicle with drills and blades that spin when the vehicle rolls across the ground and a break-apart underground communications center for Cyber-Bully! Includes 5 minifigures: Hotwire, Sauro-Hunter, Ben Gunn, Reptile, and Cyber-Bully, as well as a mutant lizard. Ages 8-14. Contains 632 pieces. *'40004: Series 5 - DINO ATTACK: Saga of a Conflict' - BZPower's DINO ATTACK RPG comes to life with these sixteen all-new minifigures! Representing characters created by the game's players, these minifigures depict both sides of the conflict that will come to life with the upcoming comics "DINO ATTACK: Saga of a Conflict!" From soldiers and civilians to medics and scientists, this series includes Jim "Spy" Covalent, Dietrich "Medic" Luzwheit, Ivan "Heavy" Tzenovich, Bob "Scout" Rutherford, Wallace Bishop, Rockford, Kareem Nazareno, Oswald Fabello, Holly Vinyaya, Dr. Strangebrick, Nicholas Saran, Dr. Walter Breen, Mary Rose, Loop, Zelda Frodongan, and Barry Jackson. Ages 6-14. Contains 107 pieces. Gallery 30044 Trouble's Revenge.png|30044: Trouble's Revenge 30045 Kotua's Robo-Blade Rumble.png|30045: Kotua's Robo-Blade Rumble 30046 1000 Raptor Escape.png|30046: 1000 Raptor Escape 30047 Antarctica Infiltration.png|30047: Antarctica Infiltration 30048 Ogel Drilling Vehicle.png|30048: Ogel Drilling Vehicle 40004.png|40004: Series 5 - DINO ATTACK: Saga of a Conflict Trivia *In Project U canon, DINO ATTACK: Saga of a Conflict takes place in Dimension 525, alongside works such as Com 50: Peril in Iran and The Drama Zone: Nightmare at Shady Acres. *The Dino Attack RPG Play Set Adventures debuted alongside Saga of a Conflict on July 1, 2016, as part of the Year of the Clock event. External Links *Book 01: The Conflict Begins *DINO ATTACK: Saga of a Conflict Play Sets *DINO ATTACK: Saga of a Conflict Trailer Category:Expanded Universe